


Bring Me That Horizon

by AetherSprite (AranthianPrincess)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-10
Updated: 2014-06-10
Packaged: 2018-02-04 04:45:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1765939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AranthianPrincess/pseuds/AetherSprite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry, a recent orphan, is on his way to the British colony Port Royal in the Caribbean when he sees another boy in the water. Draco, also recently orphaned, was on a different ship attacked by pirates. He was the only survivor. This chance meeting will start them off on an adventure neither could have expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bring Me That Horizon

**Author's Note:**

> This submission is part of HD Smoochfest on Livejournal. The theme this year is Media Remix, which invited participants to "remix" the story from a Book, Movie, Television Show. The author/artist will be revealed at the end of the fest.
> 
> This was created for Prompt Number: M63  
> Original Work Name: Pirates of the Caribbean
> 
> Disclaimer: All Harry Potter characters herein are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No copyright infringement is intended.
> 
> Author's Notes: This fic fought me every step of the way, but I won in the end. (At least, I hope I did.) Dear prompter, I did my best to fit in as much of your desires as I could, but I'm afraid the pirate outfits kind of slipped through the cracks along the way. If you want, you can imagine that Harry and Draco ended up in pirate outfits at some point. There are quite a few ships, though. And I did leave it open for a sequel, so there could be another chance for sexy pirate outfits. (I haven't given up on them!) Anyway, I also threw in quite a few conversations between the characters and stand alone lines that come directly from the first movie, mostly because I found them amusing for some reason or another, but also because they just fit. Hope you enjoy! ^.^

~*~*~*~*~*~

 

_Many years ago a pirate captain most evil ruled the seven seas with fear and an army of loyal followers to do his bidding. This pirate was known only by the name he gave himself, a name that struck terror in the hearts of even the staunchest of men: Voldemort._

_Along with his fanatical crew, known as Death Eaters, Voldemort, Lord of the Seven Seas, terrorized the Royal Navy and merchant ships alike. Not even the port cities were safe, frequently raided by the_ Nagini _, Voldemort's black-hulled ship. Settlers and sailors kept a weather eye on the horizon, searching for the telltale shadow of black sails that heralded the arrival of the_ Nagini _and impending doom. There were never any survivors._

_Finally, King George grew weary of the constant threat Voldemort posed and dispatched a young, untried Captain to eliminate it. Captain Potter set sail that very day and a week later caught up to the_ Nagini _, engaging the most fearsome pirates on the seven seas without fear. The battle was long and fierce with several casualties on both sides, among them Voldemort and Captain Potter. The_ Nagini _limped away, carrying the remainder of Voldemort's Death Eaters, their new captain naming Captain Potter and his descendants her eternal enemies and vowing to take revenge some day._

_Captain Potter's ship returned to port in England, his First Mate delivering Captain Potter's saber to his widow and their newborn son, Harry. Harry grew up hearing stories about his father's courageous final act, personally bringing down Voldemort before succumbing to his wounds. Lily Potter and Sirius Black, Captain Potter's First Mate, made sure young Harry, though he would never be able to meet his father, had plenty of reason to be proud of him._

_Sirius left the Royal Navy not long after and left to find his way in the world again. When Lily died several years later, Harry was given to his Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon, his mother's sister and her husband, who were on their way to Port Royal where Vernon was to serve as governor on the king's orders._

_And so Harry boarded a ship heading to the British colony of Port Royal with the only family he had left and only the barest essentials from his old life. Harry had nothing but an old photograph of his parents with their friends taken when they were all in their final year of school. He kept it hidden, afraid that his aunt and uncle would find it and take it from him like they did with every other one of his parents' earthy possessions. For that reason, Harry could often be found on deck, staring out at the ocean as they sailed toward his new life. The sailors adored him and it was safe outside since his cousin, Dudley, hated the sea air and his parents were loathe to leave him alone. It gave Harry a certain measure of freedom, but also a degree of loneliness._

_One day, as Harry stared out to sea, squinting through the fog, he saw something moving and a dark shadow in the distance. As they drew closer the shadow morphed into black sails and the rising smoke signaling a sinking ship. He leaned over the railing, searching the water anxiously as the adults whispered around him. The lieutenant was just giving the order to search for survivors when Harry spotted something besides debris in the water._

_“Look! A boy! There's a boy in the water!” Harry called, pointing to where he had seen the half-drowned figure passed out on a larger piece of debris._

_“Man overboard!” The lieutenant shouted, ordering his men to haul the boy onto the ship. Harry continued to look out at the burning wreckage, catching a shadowy glimpse of a black ship with black sails in the fog before he blinked and it vanished._

_When the boy, blond and around Harry's age, was finally brought on board, the lieutenant, who had grown quite fond of Harry in their time together, turned to him and asked if he could take care of the blond boy until they reached port. Harry nodded and followed the sailors who were carrying the boy to a spot on the deck that would be out of the way._

_Harry knelt next to the boy, checking him over, oddly curious about this strange boy in the water. A glint of gold caught his eye. A golden medallion hung on a fine chain around the boy's neck. It was stamped with a rearing snake coming out of a skull's mouth. Harry gasped, clapping a hand to his mouth and quickly glancing at the nearest sailors to make sure they hadn't heard._

_The boy was wearing a pirate medallion! He was a pirate!_

_Harry, terrified for the boy's life, reached for the medallion only to feel an icy grip around his wrist. He jumped, staring wide-eyed at the now very much awake boy. His gray eyes stared wildly into Harry's own green ones. He looked even more terrified than Harry felt._

_“Who are you?” He asked._

_“I'm Harry. Who are you?”_

_“Draco.”_

_“It's going to be okay now, Draco. You're safe now,” Harry reassured him._

_The boy let go of his wrist and fainted again so Harry took the chance to snatch the medallion and stuff it down his shirt. He hid it just in time because the lieutenant came up behind him and asked if the boy had said anything._

_“Just his name, Draco,” Harry said, staring shyly at the deck._

_“Keep an eye on him then,” the lieutenant ordered, turning to his subordinates and giving them another order to take Draco below deck. Harry followed dutifully and kept his eye on Draco all the way to Port Royal._

_When they finally reached the colony, Harry and Draco went their separate ways. Harry went with his aunt and uncle where he would live as little more than a servant in the governor's household. Draco set out to figure out how to make his own way and managed to apprentice himself to the local blacksmith._

_Neither boy would see the other for several years. Despite their separation, both Harry and Draco never went a day without thinking of the other. Draco spent his days learning his new trade and practicing with the swords he spent all day making while he thought of the boy who had cared for him all those years ago. Harry spent his days completing chores around the mansion and making friends with the other servants, who also adored him. At night, he would take out the medallion he took from Draco and think of the boy in the water._

_Little did they know, Harry and Draco were set on a path that would lead them right back to each other..._

 

~*~*~*~*~*~

 

Harry stood in a corner out of the way as his aunt scrambled around fussing over Dudley and making sure he was presentable for the ceremony that afternoon. No one noticed he was even there, which was fine with him. When they did notice that usually meant Harry was going to get punished for something he had nothing to do with.

 

Sometimes he wondered why the Dursleys ever bothered to take him anywhere when they spent the entire outing pretending he didn't exist. Then again, Harry had to make an appearance since he was technically part of the governor's family. After his mother's death and his godfather's disappearance, Harry was sent to live with his Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia, his mother's sister. Uncle Vernon had just been appointed the governor of Port Royal and Harry was just in time to travel on the ship with them to their new home.

 

Since then he had basically been made servant in the governor's household, performing the daily chores required to keep the house running smoothly. The other servants adored him and took care of him like he was their own son. Then, when the ceremonies and parties rolled around Harry was dusted off, dressed up, and presented to the public so no one important would think the poor, little orphan was being mistreated. Harry would laugh if he cared enough. As it was, the just barely fashionable suit of clothes itched and made him twitchy. He couldn't wait to get out of them and back to the servants.

 

Harry fingered the gold medallion tucked safely down the front of his shirt on a small chain. It was a trinket he had carried with him for ten years, a souvenir from his trip over. Harry would often handle the medallion and remember that day long ago. He remembered the blond boy he saw in the water and remembered caring for him until the boy felt well enough to function on his own. Even then, they were inseparable. It killed him to be parted from that boy, from Draco, when they finally docked at Port Royal.

 

“Come here! Now!” Aunt Petunia shrieked, startling Harry. He looked up with wide, green eyes that didn't phase his aunt in the slightest. “We're leaving. You had better not make us late, boy, or you'll have no meals for a week!”

 

Harry hurried to follow the rest of the family down the stairs. He didn't worry about his aunt's threat, even if they were late and she followed through with it. The other servants would sneak food for him like they had before and Harry would make it through.

 

He fingered the medallion one more time and wondered what Draco was doing right now.

 

~*~*~*~*~*~

 

Draco stood impatiently in the front foyer with a long box under one arm. A servant had answered the door and invited him to wait right where he was for someone to attend him. He had rolled his eyes behind the servant's back, but did as he was told. However, it had been several minutes now and Draco had other things to do with his day besides just stand around waiting for pompous politicians to make an appearance.

 

He bounced a little on his toes and looked around for any sign of witnesses. No one appeared to be around so Draco took the opportunity to examine an elegant candlestick mounted on the nearby wall. Draco leaned close enough to look at it, trying to decide if it would be okay to touch. Finally, he lost the battle of wills and reached out, gently grabbing the candlestick where it curved to attach to the wall. One second it was an object of intrigue and the next Draco was suddenly holding a piece of the wall sconce in his hand.

 

His stomach fell through the floor as Draco tried to put the broken piece back. Then, when that didn't work, he frantically looked for a place to hide the evidence before someone came along and caught him red-handed. Footsteps sounded in the hall heading toward him. A large, decorative vase stood beneath the wall sconce, making a convenient hiding place.

 

“The governor will see you now,” a different servant said haughtily. “If you will follow me.”

 

Draco followed silently, ignoring the truly spectacular furnishings around him. He'd seen them all many times before and they had long since lost any appeal they had once held for him. No, Draco was looking forward to seeing something entirely different. Or, rather, someone.

 

Harry was more a mysterious figure than ever before. Granted, the two rarely saw each other since the day they arrived in Port Royal, but Draco had never forgotten the boy who rescued him from the water. Draco was always so busy crafting the wares for sell his master, the blacksmith, had long since given up on doing. And, when he had the time, Draco liked to practice with the swords he made. He was quite good if he said so himself.

 

Draco presumed Harry was equally busy with whatever the children of a governor's household did or Harry would have come to visit him more often. He had the feeling Harry hadn't had many friends before they met and had thought they had grown quite close on the ride from London to Port Royal. Harry did always seem happy to see him when their paths happened to cross, flashing Draco a bright, if shy, smile before running off again. The last time they had run across each other's path Harry had looked painfully thin. That had been a couple months ago and Draco was just convincing himself that he had been seeing things, but doubts still lingered.

 

“Mr. Malfoy to see you, sir,” the servant announced, bowing his head and stepping aside to let Draco past.

 

“Ah, Mr. Malfoy,” Governor Dursley greeted him. “You have my order, I see.”

 

“Indeed, Governor,” Draco replied, pasting a smile on his face and stepping forward.

 

He set the parcel on the nearby table and lifted the lid off. Inside lay a beautifully crafted saber which Draco carefully removed. He held it carefully so the governor could admire it, then quickly swung it about in a few practiced movements, grinning at the wide-eyed look the governor gave the pointed object so near his face. Deciding to stop the demonstration before the governor took offense, Draco spun it around once more and balanced it on his left forefinger.

 

“As you can see, it is perfectly balanced,” Draco said proudly. “The tang is nearly the full width of the blade.”

 

“That it is. That it is,” the governor replied, leaning ever so slightly away from the crazy man with the sword. Draco grinned internally, but was careful to keep the expression off his face lest his customer get the wrong idea. “This sword is beautifully crafted. Do give my compliments to your master.”

 

Draco was putting the sword away when he froze momentarily at the words before plastering a personable smile on his face. “I shall. A craftsman is always pleased to hear his work is appreciated.”

 

He finished closing the lid and stepped away from the box so a servant could whisk it away and out the door. A troupe of servants and the governor's family came rushing down the stairs at that moment. His wife was in the lead, tall and thin with the longest neck Draco had ever seen on a person. She wore the latest fashions from London. Draco thought the ladies in town were much more attractive in the same dresses than Mrs. Dursley.

 

Her son followed behind her, lumbering down the stairs like a drunken gorilla and just as graceful. He, too, was dressed in the best finery money could by. The youngest Dursley looked exactly like his father, down to the half bored, half superior expression on his face. Draco didn't like the brute at all. He still remembered the crossing from England when Dudley constantly harassed and bullied a comparatively small Harry. Dudley had tried the same on Draco, but Draco had shut him down and got him to leave Harry alone, at least for the rest of the journey.

 

Draco ignored all of them, though, when he spotted the smaller figure nestled amongst the servants.

 

Harry was dressed in simpler, less expensive clothes. They were still nice and suitable for the ceremony the family was attending, but the difference in quality between Harry's finery and the others' was staggeringly obvious. Draco had long suspected Harry wasn't treated as a member of the family. Whenever Draco saw him Harry was either running an errand fit for a servant or among them. At least he and the servants got along well and the older women who served the governor's household seemed to treat him as their own son. Harry's treatment infuriated Draco, but there was nothing he could do despite his truly impossible dreams.

 

“Draco!” Harry called out upon seeing him. A bright smile split his face and he rushed down the stairs, surpassing his aunt and cousin in his eagerness to get to Draco. Draco smiled back. “What are you doing here?”

 

“Hello, Harry. I was just delivering the governor's order.”

 

            “I'm sorry to have missed it. You always make such beautiful swords,” Harry said.

 

“Perhaps next time, then,” Draco suggested. He would craft and deliver a sword every day for the rest of his life if it meant seeing Harry on a daily basis.

 

Governor Dursley interrupted then, making a gruff coughing noise and laying a heavy hand on Harry's shoulder.

 

“Best be going now, Harry,” the governor said with a cheerful smile, but his eyes screamed anger and irritation. “We wouldn't want to be late for the commodore's promotion ceremony.”

 

Harry bowed his head meekly. “Of course, uncle.” He turned away to follow the rest of the family out the door, but spared one last forlorn glance over his shoulder at Draco. “See you later, Draco.”

 

“Bye, Harry.”

~*~*~*~*~*~

 

There was a hole in his boat.

 

Severus scowled, grabbing a bucket and baling the water out as quickly as he could. No matter how fast he was, though, he knew it was only a matter of time before the water overwhelmed the boat's innate buoyancy and caused it to sink. At this point his only hope was to keep it afloat long enough to reach the dock.

 

A movement in the breeze caught his eye, jerking Severus' attention away from the rising water level momentarily. Four nooses hung from a makeshift gallows reaching over the water. Three were occupied by the long since picked clean skeletons of those unfortunate enough to be convicted of piracy. The fourth noose hung empty with a sign attached to it as a warning to other pirates: “Pirates, ye be warned.”

 

Severus straightened, whipping his hat off his head and placing it over his heart in a silent salute to his fallen brethren.

 

The second of inattention proved to be his downfall. Severus looked down to see the water had risen beyond his ability to rectify. Silently, he cursed himself, smashing his hat back on his head and getting back to work. Finally, Severus gave up on the futile effort and climbed up the mast, settling on the yard as the boat gave way to the sea.

 

Somehow the current kept him moving just long enough to reach the dock, where he casually disembarked and ignored the befuddled stares of everyone within sight of him. Severus strode past a ledger-wielding, rotund man and his urchin helpmate on the docks. Like the rest, they gaped openly at him until the man with the ledger called him back, sounding scandalized by Severus' very presence.

 

“Sir! It's a shilling to tie your boat up at the docks. And I shall need to know your name.”

 

Severus glared at him, but retraced his steps to stand before the man. “Three shillings and we forget the name,” he offered, laying three shillings down on the ledger.

 

The dock master snapped his ledger closed with a cheerful “Welcome to Port Royal, Mr. Smith.” Severus dipped his head briefly in acknowledgment and strode off, picking up the man's purse from his podium on the way by. Looks like his little misadventure had turned a profit after all.

 

~*~*~*~*~*~

 

Harry was just chatting with one of the other attendees, avoiding Dudley and his gang, when the commodore pulled him aside for a private word.

 

“How are you enjoying the celebrations, Harry?”

 

“Quite well, Commodore,” Harry replied politely. “It is not often I have time to speak leisurely with others my age.”

 

The commodore frowned at that, but quickly moved past Harry's remark. “I'm glad. You fare well in the governor's household?”

 

Harry tilted his head to the side, unsure where this line of questioning was going. “Well enough. The servants see that I am well looked after.”

 

“I know this is a bit late to be offering, but I have a proposal for you, should you wish.”

 

“A proposal?”

 

“You recall the crossing from England, do you not?” The commodore asked instead. Harry nodded.

 

“Of course, you were a lieutenant then. I remember how kind you were to me even though I was always running around on deck. I never did tell you how much I appreciated your patience then, Commodore Lupin.”

 

“No thanks are necessary, Harry. I am honored to be so well remembered.”

 

The commodore bowed his head as he spoke though his eyes never left Harry's face. An expression of longing and nostalgia filled them when he looked at Harry. He was just about to ask the Commodore Lupin about his mysterious proposal again when someone obnoxiously yelled his name.

 

“Hey, Harry!”

 

Harry turned just in time to see his enormous cousin barreling toward him uncontrollably. It was difficult to tell in the second before he hit if Dudley was chasing something or if Harry was his intended target all along. Either way, the result was the same. Dudley began backpedaling, just barely avoiding going over the edge of the lookout Harry and Commodore Lupin were having their conversation on.

 

The same could not be said for Harry.

 

Harry tumbled over the edge, letting out a surprised shout and flailing wildly for anything to grab on to. He saw the commodore out of the corner of his eye as he fell, face ashen and expression one of terrible fear. Commodore Lupin did reach for Harry, trying in vain to arrest his fall, but their hands merely brushed against each other before Harry slipped out of reach.

 

The next thing he knew was the hard impact against the water, which felt more like stone than liquid. Blackness swallowed him almost immediately and Harry knew no more.

 

~*~*~*~*~*~

 

Severus found his way onto what appeared to be a marginally secret dock. He could see a much larger ship docked farther away. Compared to that one, the ship he found before him looked more like a dinghy. That was good. Severus would never be able to crew a larger ship by himself. Even the one before him would be a challenge.

 

“This dock's off limits to civilians, sir,” someone said. Severus directed the full force of his stare on the two unwitting guards. Both of them cowered, but stood their ground.

 

“Apologies. I was unaware. Should I see any civilians I shall inform you immediately,” Severus said sarcastically, brushing past the guards. They scrambled to block his path almost immediately.

 

“I'm sorry, sir, but you can't pass.”

 

Severus sighed. “It seems there's a fancy party up at the fort. Now, why wouldn't two _upstanding_ gentlemen, such as yourselves, not merit an invitation?”

 

“Someone has to make sure this dock stays off limits to civilians.”

 

“A noble goal, certainly, but that ship,” Severus continued, pointing to the larger ship at the other dock, “makes this one a bit superfluous.”

 

The guards glanced over their shoulders as one to see where Severus had pointed. When they turned back, the spokesman of the pair couldn't seem to help the pride that filled his voice when he agreed with Severus.

 

“Aye, the _Comet_ is the power in these waters, but no ship can match the _Firebolt_ in speed.”

 

Severus leant closer toward the guards, as if he was about to reveal some great secret. The guards mimicked him unconsciously. Severus would have laughed if it didn't run the chance of ruining his ploy.

 

“I've heard of one: the _Nagini_ , said to be nigh uncatchable.”

 

The first guard laughed. “There is no _real_ ship that can match the _Firebolt_ in speed.”

 

“The _Nagini_ is a real ship,” the other guard frowned.

 

“The _Nagini_ is just a fairy tale used to frighten children. It doesn't exist.”

 

“Yes, it does. I've seen it.”

 

“You've seen a black ship with black sails, crewed by demons and captained by a man so evil Hell itself spat him back out?”

 

The second guard smiled and nodded, “No.”

 

“As I said –”

 

“But I have seen a black ship with black sails.”

 

“No ship that's not crewed by demons and captained by a man so evil Hell itself spat him back out could possibly be black with black sails and, therefore, couldn't possibly be the _Nagini_ ,” the first guard insisted.

 

Severus had long since slipped past the guards and was making his way onto the _Firebolt_ while the guards argued over the existence of the _Nagini_ as he had planned. When they finally noticed he was no longer standing in front of them patiently, they spun around, searching the area with their eyes and spotting him at the helm of the ship. Severus rolled his eyes at the guards as they scrambled up the gangplank with their rifles aimed at him.

 

“Apologies. I couldn't help myself. It's such a pretty boat,” Severus explained, grinning maliciously before correcting himself. “My mistake, ship.”

 

“Alright, mister, what's your name?” The first guard demanded. “And what's your business in Port Royal?”

 

“Yeah, and no lies!” The other guard added, shaking slightly with nerves.

 

“Alright then. My name's Smith and my intention is to commandeer a ship of the fleet, pick up a crew in Tortuga, raid, pillage, plunder, and otherwise pilfer my weaselly, black guts out. Savvy?” Severus said. The shocked looks on the guards faces was well worth the trouble of having to deal with them.

 

“I said no lies!”

 

“I don't think he's lying,” the first guard muttered to his partner, but Severus could still hear their conversation loud and clear.

 

“If he was telling the truth he wouldn't have told us,” the second guard pointed out.

 

Severus thought he had a valid point, but couldn't resist causing even more confusion. “Unless he knew you wouldn't believe the truth even if he told it to you.”

 

The two guards merely stared at him in disbelief. Severus was growing less and less amused by the second and had just decided to hurry this conversation along when he heard a loud splash behind him, like a body hitting the water. He spun around just in time to see an odd pulse coming from the point of impact before the sea settled back into its usual pristine state. The guards joined him at the railing, searching the water anxiously for any sign of someone surfacing.

 

“Will you be saving them, then?” Severus asked, looking at the first guard.

 

“I can't swim,” he replied. Severus looked at the second, who shook his head minutely.

 

“Pride of the King's Navy, you are,” he muttered, stripping off his coat, belt, and hat. Severus handed them to the guards and climbed onto the railing before diving in.

 

Severus swam down, keeping an eye out for anything that looked like it didn't belong underwater. Finally, he spotted a limp figure sinking to the bottom. It looked like a young man, not young enough to accurately be referred to as a boy, but not quite old enough to be an adult either. Severus kicked harder, aiming for the unfortunate boy.

 

When Severus reached him the boy had settled on the ocean floor so Severus grabbed him around the waist and shoved off a convenient rock with the boy slung over his shoulder. He just barely broke the surface, thanks to that extra momentum, when he was pulled under again by the heavy finery the boy wore. It might not have been the best available, but the clothes were still weighty when soaked with sea water.

 

Severus let go of the boy, allowing him to float for the few seconds it took to rip his coat off and leave it for the Locker before Severus dragged them both back to the surface. He managed to tow the boy back to shore where the two guards, surprisingly good for something, ran toward him to help pull the boy out of the water. Severus climbed out onto the dock after them and made his way to the boy's side.

 

“He's not breathing!” The first guard was panicking and the second looked to have past that state long ago.

 

“Move!” Severus ordered, shoving the one guard to the side and bending over the boy's prone form.

 

He turned the boy's head so he faced forward and pinched his nose closed. Severus leaned over him and pressed his mouth to the boy's, blowing air into his lungs. Nothing happened when Severus pulled back so he tried again. The expressions on the guards faces looked half terrified, half sad now. Honestly, Severus was starting to think the boy's life was forfeit when he coughed and rolled to the side, trying to pull air into his lungs.

 

When he finally lay back flat, chest still heaving, Severus had time to notice the gold medallion around the boy's neck. He looked closer and recognized the symbol stamped onto the medallion, a rearing snake rising from a skull's open mouth. Severus grabbed the medallion, holding it up so he could examine it better, just to be sure, then stared warily at the boy lying stunned beneath him.

 

“Where did you get this?” He demanded in hushed tones.

 

Then, suddenly, there was a sword in Severus' face and he was leaning back with hands raised in surrender.

 

“Stand back!” A man's voice ordered. Severus did as he was told, getting to his feet and moving back from the now fully conscious, half-drowned boy who looked around wide-eyed at the people assembled around him.

 

The boy had scrambled to his feet, shying back toward the officer and his cadre of soldier who had come with him. He stared curiously at Severus, but strangely didn't look all that afraid. Severus wondered if he knew what had just happened and Severus' own role in it.

 

“Shoot him!” Someone shouted.

 

A large, round man shoved his way through the crowd, white wig all askew. His face was red with fury, something Severus would normally point out, but he held his tongue for now. Behind the man, who Severus gathered was the governor of the island judging by the reactions and deference the Navy men paid him, came a younger version of himself and a tall, skinny woman with the longest neck he had ever seen on anyone. Atop that neck was a face that looked like she was constantly smelling something questionable and considered the experience beneath her.

 

The soldiers present immediately raised their muskets and aimed them at Severus. He kept an eye on them, opening his mouth to protest the harsh treatment after saving the boy's life. Surprisingly, another voice spoke up before he could.

 

“Commodore, do you really intend to shoot my rescuer?” The boy he had rescued spoke up, moving to stand between him and the commodore.

 

“You make a fair point, Harry. It wouldn't be very sporting to kill the man after his good deed,” the commodore agreed, sheathing his sword and offering his hand for a handshake.

 

Severus stared warily for a moment before deciding to follow his lead and accepting the handshake. Turned out, he should have forgone that particular nicety. The commodore gripped his hand tightly, yanking him forward and off-balance. He shoved Severus' sleeve up his arm, exposing the white scar in the shape of a 'P' on his right forearm.

 

“Had a brush with the East India Trading Company, have we, pirate?” The commodore asked. The governor looked over the commodore's shoulder at the scar, turning all the fury of his glare on Severus.

 

“Hang him,” the governor demanded.

 

“Keep your guns on him, men. Gillette, fetch some irons,” the commodore ordered.

 

The boy, Harry, protested almost immediately, moving to place his body more firmly between Severus and the guns aimed at him. “Commodore, I must protest! This man saved my life.”

 

“I'm sorry, Harry, but one good deed doesn't redeem a lifetime of wickedness.”

 

“Though it seems enough to condemn him,” Severus couldn't resist adding as Gillette closed the irons around his wrists. “Finally,” he muttered when Gillette was done and had stepped away. Severus flung the chain over Harry's head and yanked him backward as a hostage.

 

“Harry!” The commodore cried out, stepping forward and reaching for his sword. Severus put even more pressure on the chain around Harry's neck.

 

“Ah ah ah, Commodore. We wouldn't want anything to happen to Harry here, now would we, Harry?” Severus taunted.

 

“It's Potter to you,” Harry gritted out.

 

“Potter, then,” Severus corrected. “You're going to help me get out of this with my neck intact.”

 

“Good luck. I'm not known for my cooperation when someone is holding me hostage.”

 

“Don't worry. You'll do fine, I'm sure,” Severus said, backing up with Harry in tow. “Gentlemen, it was a pleasure, but I'm afraid I have obligations elsewhere. Perhaps another time.”

 

Severus dragged a struggling Harry backward with the commodore and his men following every step of the way, keeping just enough distance between them so Severus didn't feel threatened enough to end poor Harry's life. It gave Severus just enough time to make it to the edge of the dock where he released Harry and shoved him into the arms of the commodore. Taking the opportunity afforded by his impromptu distraction, Severus jumped off the edge of the dock, falling into the shallow water below and stroking toward shore.

 

The commodore ordered his men to fire. All the shots missed, but only barely. Severus could have sworn a few musket balls nearly grazed him. Fortunately, he made it to shore without so much as a scratch, dodging more bullets as the soldiers fired at him as he ran over a bridge. Several people screamed and ran for cover.

 

Severus lost the King's men momentarily, taking the opportunity to hide behind a convenient statue of a blacksmith. He was just in time, too, standing silent and still while a patrol ran past. Severus shook his head in disbelief. On the one hand, the patrol had missed his presence, but one the other, that showed a distinct lack of common sense and training. Or, maybe Severus was just that clever. Either way, he benefited so he wouldn't complain.

 

Leaving the relative safety of his current hiding place behind, Severus slipped through the nearby door into what turned out to be a mostly unoccupied blacksmith's shop. Only the donkey and what appeared to be the drunken, unconscious proprietor. Severus took a moment to check that the man was well and truly unconscious before he grabbed a hammer from the workbench and began trying to split the links of the chain with no luck.

 

A quick glance around gave him an idea. The donkey was harnessed to some kind of contraption, complete with large gears. He didn't know what it was meant for, but he suspected the wooden gears would be enough to do what he needed. Taking a long piece of steel from the fire, he pressed the red hot end against the donkey's hide, starting the creature moving in a circle and activating the gears. Severus dropped the steel rod and quickly flung the chain over one of the gear teeth, following the gear's movement until it met with a second one and tore the chain apart.

 

Finally free, he was just about to leave when someone at the door caused Severus to halt his escape and find a place to hide from the newcomer. A tall boy, about the age of that Harry at the docks, with white blond hair and cool gray eyes walked through the door. He was dressed humbly as befitted a blacksmith's apprentice, which was probably exactly what he was. Despite that, he looked strangely familiar to Severus. The boy glanced around, immediately going to the donkey and soothing the animal until it calmed down. He climbed out of the pit then and went to check on his master, seeming satisfied that the old man was still soundly unconscious

 

“Right where I left you,” he said to himself. Then he paused to stare at the hammer Severus had left on the anvil. “That's not where I left you.”

 

He went to pick up the hammer and presumably return it to its proper place, but Severus stopped him, grabbing a nearby sword and tapping him on the hand. The boy's head shot up. He stared at Severus in surprise, backing away slowly to avoid the point of his sword. A glint of recognition sparked in his eyes when he saw the familiar blade, most likely correctly assuming it was one the master blacksmith had made.

 

“You're the pirate who threatened Harry,” the boy accused.

 

“Only a little,” Severus admitted, lowering the sword.

 

The boy lunged toward one of the workbenches, grabbing a sword off it and assuming a fighting stance.

 

“You should know better to cross blades with a pirate,” Severus taunted, sliding his own blade along the boy's.

 

“You threatened Harry,” was the boy's only reply. Severus shrugged and made the first move.

 

It was only a tap really, just a test to see how good the boy really was. He parried the first thrust well and managed to keep up with the following attacks Severus tried, blocking or parrying each one. Severus was reluctantly impressed, throwing in a few unusual strikes out of curiosity. The boy parried those as well.

 

“I'm impressed,” Severus complimented. “You have excellent form. Now, let's see your footwork.”

 

Severus stepped to the side and the boy followed. He matched Severus step for step, moving in a circle and managing to stay exactly opposite Severus without the slightest sign of effort or hesitation on his part. Just to change it up, Severus took a sudden step forward, lunging at the boy and thrusting with his sword. The boy parried and took a step back at the same time, keeping the same distance between them.

 

“Very good,” Severus commended. “Now, if you'll excuse me, I have places to be. Farewell.”

 

Severus turned his back to the boy, lowering his sword and striding toward the exit again. He was just reaching out his hand to open the door when something whistled past him and lodged itself in the opening mechanism with a loud thunk. Severus turned his head, staring at the boy's sword now embedded in the wood next to his head and effectively locking him in.

 

“Bad move, boy. Once again, you're between me and my way out and, now, you have no weapon,” Severus pointed out, stalking toward the boy.

 

The young man was not to be deterred, however, and looked around for another weapon. He pulled what looked to be a half finished sword out of the fire and brandished it in Severus' face. Severus met him head on, throwing the first strike and being met with equal strength by the boy. This time there would be no playing around. The boy would fall by the end.

 

They moved around the large room, swords clashing loudly. Severus had just disarmed the boy for the second time and spared a second to stare in disbelief at the new sword appearing in his hand. Everywhere Severus looked there were swords. On the walls, on the poles for the gears, even lying half finished on tables. The sheer quantity of blades alone was impressive, as was their quality. The one in Severus' hand showed no sign of strain or wear since he had been using it and they were fighting hard.

 

“Who makes all these?” Severus finally asked.

 

“I do. And I practice with them three hours a day,” the boy returned, crashing his sword against Severus'.

 

“You need to find yourself a more productive hobby. Or are you trying to impress a special someone and that's why you practice three hours a day?”

 

“I practice three hours a day so that when I meet a pirate I can kill it,” the boy declared.

 

“Fair point.”

 

Severus performed a particularly devious thrust, twisting his wrist and sliding his blade under the boy's before flicking his wrist upward. The boy's sword went flying for the third time, leaving him defenseless and too far from any of the other blades to re-arm himself with.

 

“Give up, boy. You've lost. No need to go down in a pointless last stand.”

 

“I can't let you escape,” the boy insisted, moving to stand between Severus and the back door, effectively blocking the exit though he was unarmed. Severus could hear the King's men banging at the disabled door behind him.

 

“Move now, boy,” Severus ordered, but the boy stood fast.

 

“No.”

 

“I didn't want to have to do this.”

 

Severus raised his sword and prepared to deliver the final blow in their confrontation when something at once hard and fragile smacked him in the back of the head. As he was losing consciousness he could hear the soldiers finally breaking through the door and a deep, drunken voice saying, “Just doing my civic duty, sir.” Then the blackness claimed him.

 

~*~*~*~*~*~

 

Harry finally managed to make it back to his bed in the servant's quarters. The sun had long since set and the moon risen, but the other servants hadn't left off pestering him about his earlier adventure until just moments ago. Harry was truly grateful they cared so much about him, but it had been a long day and he was tired. Unfortunately, he seemed destined not to rest for several hours to come.

 

A loud blast rocked the mansion to its very foundations, startling Harry into leaping out of bed. He ran to the door, throwing it open and rushing out into the hall to see servants running about screaming. Harry ran through the halls to the main house, searching for this aunt and uncle. His uncle had not yet returned, probably still at the fort, but his aunt came running up to him and grabbed him by the shoulders.

 

“Have you seen Dudley!” She screamed, hysterical. “Oh, my poor baby! They've come to kidnap him!”

 

Harry tried to calm her down, but aside from saying that no one would want to kidnap his spoiled brat of a cousin no matter what his status, he didn't have much to offer in the way of comfort. Finally, Harry grabbed her wrists and wrenched himself out of her grip, holding tight so she would focus on him.

 

“They haven't found him yet, obviously. Find Dudley and then run to the fort,” Harry ordered. His aunt nodded and ran off, still trying to stifle little wailing sounds.

 

Harry rolled his eyes and ran off, heading for the grand staircase. He arrived at the top of the stairs just in time to see one of the butlers moving to answer the door. Harry assumed someone had rung the doorbell, but couldn't the man hear the cannon fire and realize now was not the time to be answering doorbells?

 

“NO! Don't!” Harry shouted from the balcony, but the attackers had already burst through.

 

It was only two men, but they looked more than capable of taking out anyone in the house. Both were large and muscular, though one was rather shorter than average. His companion cut the more terrifying figure, being tall enough to make his bulk seem monstrous. They immediately spotted Harry who stood out as the only person not trying to run for his life. Though the twin murderous grins on their faces had him leaping into action quickly enough.

 

Harry spun around and took off back the way he came, speeding into the first room he came across, which turned out to be his cousin's suite. He couldn't believe his luck! After grabbing a candelabra off a side table and using it to block the door, Harry climbed onto a chair to reach the swords hanging over the fireplace. They came off the wall easily, but they were permanently fixed into the mount they were displayed in and Harry couldn't shake them loose.

 

Cursing his luck under his breath, Harry dropped the swords and fled to his cousin's bed chamber where he pulled the bed warmer from beneath the blankets and stood in wait behind the door. The shorter one came through first, but avoided Harry's swing, catching the handle and growling menacingly in Harry's face. Harry didn't waste any time, pulling the trigger on the handle and opening the container at the end so the still hot coals rained down on the brute's head. The taller one quickly came to his comrade's aid, batting at his shoulders to brush the coal away.

 

With both intruders suitably distracted, Harry ran back through the outer room of his cousin's suite and into the hall. He spent a few precious seconds debating where to go when the sound of footsteps behind him made his decision for him. Harry sped into the next room down and ran to the window, throwing it open before he sprinted to the closet and shut himself in there. With any luck, the intruders would see the open window and think he went that way.

 

Harry should have known his luck wouldn't change. The pair burst into the room, calling out for him to show himself. One of them saw the open window and pointed it out to his companion. A hushed discussion later and footsteps were heading in two different directions, one toward the open window and the other seemed to search the room, still calling out for Harry.

 

He tried to stay silent, fingering the gold medallion around his neck and running through every piece of information he had ever heard about pirates. They had become something of a passion of his since that day he saw Draco in the water on the crossing from England. Harry was just coming up blank on any helpful information when a shadow blocked out what little moonlight filtered through the slats on the closet door.

 

“Gotcha!” The shorter one exclaimed, throwing open the door to reveal both him and his companion. “You've got something of ours and we want it back.”

 

Harry instinctively pressed himself against the wall, trying to keep away from them. “Parley!” He cried out.

 

That seemed to give them pause as Harry had hoped it would. Unfortunately, their hesitation only lasted a few seconds before their menacing glares returned. Harry opened his mouth to try again, hoping to buy himself a little more time.

 

“According to the code passed down by Captains Morgan and Bartholomew, after an adversary declares parley you can do them no harm until the parley is complete.”

 

“Hang the code!” The short one shouted, raising his sword higher, but the taller one stopped him.

 

“He wants to be taken to the captain,” he said with a glare at his companion and turned to stare meaningfully at Harry. “And he'll go quietly.”

 

~*~*~*~*~*~

 

Upon hearing the first round of cannon fire Draco had armed himself with an assortment of weapons, most of them made by him. He was out on the street cutting down pirates left and right while the rest of the town ran screaming through the streets. Why hadn't they just stayed inside their homes and locked the doors? Surely they would have been safer there.

 

Draco soon lost count of how many pirates he encountered, cutting them down where he could, or lending a hand to another citizen having a difficult time with their own opponent. The streets were littered with debris, some of it still smoldering where it had fallen off a burning house. Fires blazed in the distance, the sign of another house being torched and burning to the ground.

 

The pirates just kept coming endlessly. Draco wondered where they were coming from. He had just paused to stare at a pirate who looked oddly familiar when movement out of the corner of his eye caught his attention. Two pirates were leading Harry back to their ship, shoving him to get him to move faster. Draco called out to him, but Harry was too far away and didn't hear.

 

Draco was just starting to move in Harry's direction to help him when someone hit him on the back of the head. A jolt of pain later and he was falling to the ground and into darkness.

 

~*~*~*~*~*~

 

Harry stumbled up the gangplank and onto the deck, turning to snarl at his captors for shoving him unnecessarily. Neither looked impressed with his efforts and instead stared past him. Harry turned to look and came face to face with the most terrifying sight he had ever seen.

 

Before him stood a woman, fairly young, probably in her thirties, with long, curly dark hair and deathly pale skin. Her eyes were dark, though all that would have been tame without the sheer insanity burning in her eyes. The black leather boots, trousers, and shirt with blood red overcoat didn't help matters. A black hat, complete with a large feather the same shade as her coat, sat atop her head. A wicked looking cutlass hung from one hip and a pistol from the other.

 

“I am Captain Bellatrix Lestrange of the pirate ship _Nagini_. Who are you?” She demanded.

 

“I am Harry Potter, a... servant... in the governor's household,” Harry replied.

 

“Potter?” She repeated, looking equal parts intrigued and gleeful.

 

“Yes.”

 

“Hmm... And what is it you want, Mr. Potter?”

 

“I want you to leave and never come back,” Harry declared. The crew erupted in a roar of laughter.

 

“And what are you willing to give us in return for granting this request?” Captain Lestrange asked, acting as though she were considering honoring his demands if the price was right.

 

“This.”

 

Harry pulled the medallion out from under his shirt and held it up by the chain for the captain to see. She gave it a cursory glance then shrugged.

 

“My holds are bursting with swag. That bit of shine matters to us? Why?” Lestrange demanded, starting off casually, but unable to keep it up until the end.

 

“It's what you've been searching for. I recognize this ship. I saw it eight years ago on the crossing from England,” Harry said desperately, worried that he might have misjudged the situation.

 

“Did you now?” Lestrange taunted, but she watched him with just a little too intently, so Harry strode over to the side of the ship.

 

“Well, if it is worthless, I suppose there's no point in me keeping it.”

 

He tore the medallion from his neck and dangled it over the side, letting it slip a few inches from his hand. Startled, the pirates let out a collective gasp, jerking forward as if to stop him from dropping the medallion into the drink. Harry couldn't help the self-satisfied look that came over his face. The captain stepped forward, her expression annoyed. Harry quickly piled the medallion and chain safely in his palm as he watched her warily.

 

“Very well,” she agreed, holding out her hand. “You give me the medallion and I will agree to put your town to our rudder and never return. Agreed?”

 

“Agreed,” Harry said and handed over the medallion.

 

“Weigh anchor!” Captain Lestrange shouted, walking away from Harry as she gave more orders to get them under way.

 

“Captain Lestrange! You have to return me to shore! The Pirate's Code states– ” Harry demanded, chasing after her. She turned on him like a striking snake, fixing him with the full force of her glare.

 

“Firstly, your return to shore was not part of our bargain nor our agreement, so I must do nothing. Secondly, you have to be a pirate for the Pirate's Code to apply and you're not. Thirdly, the Code's more what you'd call guidelines than actual rules. Enjoy your stay aboard the _Nagini_ , Mr. Potter.”

 

~*~*~*~*~*~

 

Draco woke with a raging headache. The hard ground beneath him hadn't helped any. He groaned, hand pressed to his forehead in a futile attempt to stop the pounding. It took him a moment of blankly looking around at the aftermath to remember the pirate attack the night before.

 

He catapulted to his feet, headache forgotten, when he remembered Harry being taken away. Draco looked around, hoping against hope that Harry would be wandering around within sight. He wasn't, so Draco began stopping random people, asking if they'd seen him.

 

Harry was well known to the people of Port Royal. Friendly and compassionate, he was always talking with people and offering a hand. Everyone adored him, but no one had seen him since the night before. A lot of them gave him sympathetic looks when he asked after Harry and offered to tell him Draco was looking for him if they saw him. The others just shook their heads, unwilling to voice what Draco was already thinking: That Harry had been taken away by the pirates.

 

Deciding that a search party of one covered significantly less ground than, say, a Royal Navy patrol, Draco headed back to the fort. He found the newly promoted commodore bent over a map of the Caribbean. Several of his men carried out tasks around him while his lieutenant stood at his side also examining the map. Draco wasn't thinking straight anyway, but seeing them standing around and not actively looking for Harry made him even more irrational.

 

Draco strode up to the table, a man possessed, and slammed his hatchet into the map. The commodore and his lieutenant's heads shot up, staring at him in the case of the lieutenant, glaring angrily in the case of Commodore Lupin.

 

“They have Harry! Why aren't you out looking for him?” Draco demanded. He went reluctantly when the commodore moved around the table and grabbed him by the arm so they could speak privately.

 

“Making a scene is not going to help him,” Lupin hissed in his ear.

 

“They have Harry! We have to save him!” Draco insisted just as quietly.

 

“I know. We're working on it.”

 

“It doesn't look like it to me.”

 

“Draco, Harry was taken by the pirate crew of the _Nagini,_ ” Lupin told him, ignoring the soldier walking by just then. “We don't know where she makes berth and until we figure that out, we can't go after her and rescue Harry.”

 

“The _Nagini,_ sir?” The passing soldier stopped right in front of them. “That Smith fellow from yesterday was familiar with the _Nagini_ , sir.”

 

Draco latched on to the information like a dog with a bone. “Cut him a deal. Maybe he knows where it is.”

 

“I cannot,” Lupin said, giving Draco a meaningful look. “And I am honor-bound to chase after anyone who might help him escape and commandeer a ship of the fleet.”

 

Draco searched the commodore's face, looking for any sign that he might be lying, but Lupin looked just as earnest as always. Finally, Draco nodded, reluctantly acquiescing and turning to walk away.

 

“Fine,” Draco said, gritting his teeth. “You had better find him before he gets hurt.”

 

~*~*~*~*~*~

 

Severus sat cross-legged on the stone floor of his cell. The rest of the prison was blessedly empty save for a rather mangy dog with the keys to the cell doors in his mouth. Severus had briefly considered tempting the dog close enough to retrieve the keys with one of the bones lying about the place, but decided making a fool of himself wasn't worth the slim chance the dog would take the bait. Instead, Severus opted for waiting patiently until the dog got curious enough to wander over and investigate.

 

The dog was just starting to show signs of interest in Severus when someone loudly opened the door to the prison and tromped down the stairs, startling it into bolting. Severus groaned quietly to himself and briefly considered giving the newcomer a very long and loud piece of his mind. He decided against it when he saw the apprentice blacksmith appear at the bottom of the stairs.

 

“Well, well, look who it is,” Severus taunted. “Need another lesson in swordsmanship? Or have you come to tell me you've impressed that special someone and thank me for my assistance?”

 

“Neither. I've come to ask for your help.”

 

“Now that's interesting.”

 

“You are familiar with that ship, the _Nagini_?”

 

Severus nodded. “I've heard of it.”

 

“Where does it make berth?” The apprentice demanded, stepping right up to the cell and gripping the bars tightly.

 

“'Where does it make berth?'” Severus repeated indignantly, rolling his eyes. “Haven't you heard the stories? Captain Lestrange and her crew of Death Eaters sail from the dreaded Isla de Muerta, an island that cannot be found except by those who already know where it is.”

 

“The ship's real enough, therefore its anchorage must be a real place. Where is it?”

 

“Why are you asking me?”

 

“Because you're a pirate,” the boy said matter-of-factly.

 

“And you're wanting to turn pirate yourself now, is that it?”

 

“Never. They took Harry,” the boy gritted out.

 

“Oh... So there is someone. I see,” Severus said, making sure the boy could see the smug, self-satisfied look on his face. “If you're intending to brave all hasten to his rescue and so win the lad's affections, you'll have to do it alone, boy. I see no profit in it for me.”

 

“I can get you out,” the boy offered, his face just as smug as Severus' own and oddly familiar.

 

“And how do you plan on doing that when the keys have run off?”

 

The boy stepped back, examining the cell door. “I helped build these cells. These are half pin-barrel hinges,” he said, pointing them out before turning and picking up the wooden bench behind him. He turned it upside down and placed the two legs at the bottom through the spaces in the bars. “With the leverage and the proper application of strength, the door will lift free.”

 

“What's your name, boy?” Severus asked, reluctantly impressed.

 

“Draco Malfoy.”

 

“Malfoy? Very interesting... Very well, you help me escape and I swear on pain of death that I shall take you to the _Nagini_ and your fair lad. Do we have an accord?”

 

Severus was standing now, his hand poking through the bars for a handshake to seal the deal. Draco didn't hesitate, clasping his hand firmly.

 

“Agreed.”

 

“Agreed. Get me out.”

 

Draco applied force to the other end of the bench, lifting the door off its hinges with little apparent effort just as he had said it would. Severus quickly stepped out of the cell, glad to be free again.

 

“Hurry. Someone will have heard that,” Draco said, glancing around for the guards.

 

“Lead the way.”

 

~*~*~*~*~*~

 

Severus crouched behind a long line of shrubbery at the edge of the beach with Draco at his back. The _Comet_ was docked nearby, sailors swarming the deck getting it ready to make way. A further distance to the right the _Firebolt_ remained anchored at its own dock, conspicuously abandoned. Severus didn't know what to make of it and was considering the idea that this whole thing might be a trap when Draco spoke up.

 

“What are we waiting for? Everyone's busy with the _Comet_. Now's our chance.”

 

“Didn't you ever stop to wonder _why_ everyone just so happens to be occupied with the _Comet_ , leaving the _Firebolt_ abandoned and ripe for the taking?” Severus hissed.

 

Draco hesitated for a beat before responding, but when he did the smugness in his voice was obvious. “No need. I know why the _Firebolt_ is ripe for the taking.”

 

“And what, pray tell, might that reason be?”

 

“The commodore. He's letting us steal the fastest ship in the fleet so we can save Harry.”

 

“Why?”

 

Draco shrugged. “Because he couldn't make a deal with you to lead him to the _Nagini,_ but I could.”

 

Severus gave Draco a look. “You're putting a lot of faith in this commodore, boy. How certain are you that this isn't a trap?”

 

“I'm not, but it's a chance I'm willing to take for Harry.”

 

“While we're on the subject, how far are you willing to go to rescue him?”

 

Draco answered without hesitation. “I'd die for him.”

 

“Good. No worries, then.”

 

Severus turned away and made a break for the _Firebolt_ , running across the beach half bent over. Draco followed behind him. Miraculously, or perhaps by design, they weren't seen as they reached the dock and hid under the gangplank. A token guard kept watch on the deck.

 

“Seems you were right about the commodore, boy. You should try your luck at cards next,” Severus snarked. “Follow me.”

 

He grabbed a rope dangling over the edge of the ship and began climbing up the side. Severus felt Draco grab on after him, following suit. When he reached the top, Severus paused, gesturing for Draco to do the same while he waited for the guard to turn his back. They didn't have long to wait and then Severus was pulling himself over the railing and rushing the guard.

 

Draco made it onto the deck just after Severus tossed the guard over the side. The splash as he hit the water just as Severus began barking orders while he ran to the wheel.

 

“Cut the lines, boy! And lower the sails! We're taking her out.”

 

“Aye!”

 

Draco ran to do as he was told while Severus took the wheel and aimed for the open sea.

 

~*~*~*~*~*~

 

The wind was fair and the sea calm as far as Draco could tell. He was manning the sails at the moment, trying to figure out the seafaring lingo Severus gave his orders in. There wasn't much for him to do now, though, so his mind kept wandering back to the fort's jail.

 

“Severus?”

 

“What is it, boy?”

 

“You know something about my past, don't you?” Draco asked, watching Severus closely.

 

“What makes you say that?”

 

“I'm not an idiot, Severus. Back in the jail, it was only after you learned my family name that you agreed to help me. Since that was what I wanted, I didn't question it, but you know something and I want to know what it is.”

 

Severus turned his attention away from the wheel to focus on Draco. “Very well. Yes, I recognized your name. You're the spitting image of your father.”

 

“My father?” Draco stared in shock.

 

“Yes. We crewed on the same ship for several years,” Severus explained. He pulled up his left sleeve to bare the rearing snake coming out of a skull's mouth tattooed on his forearm. “This is the mark all members of the crew of the _Nagini_ bear. Your father had a similar mark.”

 

“No! My father wasn't a pirate. He was a merchant sailor. He died when his ship was attacked and sunk.”

 

“Yes, your father did die aboard a ship at sea, but he died upon a ship called the _Phoenix_ giving the ship's captain the one thing that could make his victory over the _Nagini_ and its captain complete.”

 

“What are you talking about?” Draco demanded. “My father wasn't a pirate and he would never have joined the Death Eater crew even if he was.”

 

“Your father was a Death Eater, boy, as was I. That's how I knew him. Lucius Malfoy, as foolish as he was brave, which is to say he had very little of either quality. No, the only thing that could make Lucius turn his back on that monster was you, his son.

 

“Lucius received word of your birth mere days before the _Nagini_ was attacked. During the battle, Lucius managed to board the _Phoenix_ as part of the boarding party, but he made directly for the ship's captain.”

 

Draco had gotten caught up in the story despite himself, leaning forward intently. “Why? Why did he want to see the captain of the _Phoenix_?”

 

Severus allowed himself a pleased smile. “To rid the world of that dreaded pirate once and for all.”

 

“How?”

 

“By giving him information. Your father found the captain and told him that Voldemort, the immortal pirate captain, scourge of the Caribbean, could, in fact, die. He handed over his gold medallion, the key to Voldemort's immortality. You see, in the hands of a marked Death Eater, the medallion acted to protect Voldemort's body and soul, healing him of any wounds he received and keeping him alive long after any normal man would have died. In the hands of one not marked as a Death Eater, the medallion was nothing more than a cheap trinket.”

 

“And my father gave it away, just like that?”

 

“Your father knew it would be the only way to stop Voldemort permanently. However, Bellatrix Lestrange, Voldemort's first mate and his most loyal follower, saw the exchange and struck down Lucius in revenge for his treachery. She escaped the battle afterward, taking command of the _Nagini_ when the captain of the _Phoenix_ slayed Voldemort.”

 

“Is that all?” Draco asked indignantly.

 

Severus raised an eyebrow. “What more did you want to know?”

 

“What happened to the medallion? Who was the captain who slayed Voldemort? How do you know all this?”

 

“I was there when it happened and helped your father with his plan to contact the _Phoenix_ 's captain. Once the battle was finished, I received sanctuary on board the _Phoenix_ because of my role in the battle. From there I commandeered my own ship and went looking for a crew.

 

“The medallion is said to have been given to the _Phoenix_ 's first mate. He is said to have returned it to Lucius' widow. Apparently, he found it fitting that she should have a token of her husband's to pass down to their son.”

 

“And the captain?” Draco asked eagerly. “Who was he?”

 

“Haven't you figured it out yet?” Severus replied. He gave Draco a look, as though suggesting he had more than enough information to come up with the right answer. “Captain James Potter commanded the _H.M.S. Phoenix_ and died ridding the world of the seven seas' most dreaded pirate.”

 

“Potter? As in Harry Potter?”

 

“Captain Potter did have a son who would be your age. My guess is they are one and the same.”

 

“He never said,” Draco muttered, staring at the deck. Severus remained silent, turning back to  sailing the ship and letting Draco deal with the turmoil of confusion and sadness swirling inside him.

 

~*~*~*~*~*~

 

Severus docked the ship in Tortuga about a day later. Draco had protested vehemently, but Severus overruled him, reminding the boy that, while they could sail the ship fairly well themselves on calm seas and for relatively short distances, they would need a much larger crew to pull off the daring rescue he had planned. Draco had reluctantly agreed with Severus' reasoning, but he clearly wasn't happy about it. Not that that mattered to Severus.

 

“Come on. Don't dawdle or we'll arrive too late to rescue your precious Harry,” Severus ordered, striding down the gangplank and making for a certain tavern where his contact would be waiting.

 

The Faithful Bride was just as wild and violent as ever. From the outside no one would ever suspect the dingy, rundown shack of housing a bar known for its constant fights and rowdy patrons. The Bride's clientele consisted entirely of pirates, whether looking for a crew, looking for a job, or just taking a break every single customer was of the buccaneer persuasion. However, Severus was looking for one pirate in particular.

 

He spotted her seated at a table near the back with a man who was often seen with her. They each had a tankard in front of them and appeared to be carrying on a casual conversation unaware of the chaos around them. In reality, Severus knew she was watching everything going on around her and likely spotted him and Draco as soon as they entered. So Severus didn't bother with the niceties, sitting down at her table uninvited and leaning forward so as to demand her attention.

 

She turned her attention on him, but not without an annoyed glare steeling her chocolate gaze. Her red-headed companion was just as annoyed if his grumbling was any indicator. The woman shook her curly, brown hair out of her face and fixed Severus with her most irritated stare.

 

“Your companion seems to have better manners than you,” she observed, nodding at Draco who had remained standing. “You could learn a thing or two from him.”

 

“It's been a while, Miss Granger,” Severus responded, sidestepping her jibe at his manners. “I have a minor request, if you were so inclined to indulge me.”

 

“I don't see why I should. What's in it for me?”

 

“Nothing so material as gold or jewels if that's what you're asking after,” Severus said. “We're on a rescue mission and we find ourselves in need of a crew.”

 

“Target?”

 

“The _Nagini_.”

 

Granger gasped. “You're mad! No one goes after the _Nagini_ , even after the death of its captain. You sailed under the _Nagini_ 's colours, so you should know that ship's new captain.”

 

“I am aware,” Severus confirmed.

 

“Bellatrix Lestrange is even more obsessed than her predecessor. Going after her would be suicide. No sane person would attempt it.”

 

“Please, Miss Granger,” Draco broke in, stepping up to the table and leaning over it with his hands braced on top. “I need to save him. He's all I have left and if I lost him I don't know what I would do.”

 

Severus wanted badly to roll his eyes, but refrained when he saw Granger's eyes soften slightly around the edges. She glanced at her companion, conversing silently for a brief moment before turning back to Draco.

 

“Of course, we'll help. I'll have a crew for you by morning,” she agreed. “There's bound to be some sailors on this rock crazy enough to chase after the _Nagini_.”

 

“Thank you, Miss Granger.”

 

“Call me 'Hermione,' Mr.?”

 

“Malfoy. Draco Malfoy, but you can call me Draco.”

 

“Alright, Draco, seeing as how this is a rescue mission, we shouldn't tarry. Your new crew will be at your ship ready to set sail by morning.”

 

~*~*~*~*~*~

 

Harry huddled in a corner of the cell they had thrown him into the night of the attack on Port Royal. They hadn't fed him or even come to see if he was still locked up in the two days they'd been at sea. He wondered if it was lack of care and discipline on their part or complete confidence in their ability to keep him imprisoned. Harry suspected the lack of food was part of their strategy for keeping him under control, but he was used to it enough that it didn't bother him nearly as much as they might have hoped. Even the cell proved a dull experience, rather than terrifying since it was so common back with his aunt and uncle.

 

Harry did worry about Draco and Commodore Lupin, though. He hoped they were both okay and didn't fret too much about him. Especially Draco. Harry regretted not spending more time with the blacksmith's apprentice, but Draco was attractive and kind. He wouldn't have any trouble finding someone to make him happy even if that someone wasn't Harry like he once would have hoped.

 

Footsteps on the stairs interrupted Harry's thoughts and he looked up from his contemplation of the floor to see Captain Lestrange standing in the brig before him. Harry stood and walked to the front of his cell so he could look her in the eye when he said what was on his mind.

 

“What do you want with me? You have your trinket. I'm of no further value to you.”

 

“Ah, ah. Yes, little boy, you did deliver our medallion to us, and we are grateful, but your role in this ceremony is not yet complete.”

 

“Ceremony?”

 

“It will be a grand affair held at our home port,” Lestrange explained. “We are going to resurrect our captain and leader with this medallion.”

 

She held up the gold medallion Harry had spent eight years of his life hiding from prying eyes. Now that he was starting to get a sense of what it was, his skin crawled with the memories of keeping it close to him. Lestrange laughed at his discomfited stare.

 

“You know what this is now, don't you?” She taunted. Harry shook his head.

 

“I have no idea. It just looks like a pirate medallion.”

 

“It is, but it is also so much more.” She caressed the medallion lovingly. “A part of our lord's soul resides within and now that we finally have it back we can complete the resurrection ritual.”

 

“That doesn't explain why I'm still here,” Harry pointed out, jerking Lestrange back to the present.

 

“The ritual requires the blood of the one who slayed him. Our lord and master's greatest enemy,” she explained.

 

“You're too late,” Harry said. “My father died during the battle with Voldemort.”

 

“Yes, but his son lives on, doesn't he, Mr. Potter?”

 

“You want _my_ blood?” Harry demanded, his heartbeat finally picking up the pace from its normal, calm state.

 

“You are the spitting image of your accursed father. It's almost like looking at his twin,” Lestrange mused. “Yes, you're blood should do nicely. And, that, little boy, is why you still have some use, however small.”

 

~*~*~*~*~*~

 

Hermione had put together a crew for them the next morning just as she promised. Draco wasn't entirely confident in their ability to sail a ship, but he wasn't willing to complain when doing so would only delay Harry's rescue. The twins spent a lot of time pulling pranks, though, and not enough time manning their stations. And the girl who constantly talked about nargles, whatever they were, wandered around the ship in a daze all day. All in all, Draco spent a lot of his time worrying and was sure he had gray hair now. He had never been more thankful for his impossibly white blond hair and its ability to hide premature graying.

 

Despite his concerns and the seeming incompetence of the crew, which included Hermione and her boyfriend, Ron, they were catching up to their quarry. Draco spent what little time he had when not fretting or pulling his own weight sharpening his sword. When they finally caught up to the _Nagini_ , he wanted to be ready.

 

“Ship on the horizon! Off the starboard bow!” Longbottom called from the crow's nest.

 

Draco shot to his feet and ran to the bow so he could hopefully catch a glimpse of the other ship. Severus joined him seconds later. They stared in silence for several moments before Severus spoke quietly. Words meant only for his ears.

 

“I hope you were serious about dying for him, because when we do catch them there will be a fight and you'll probably die.”

 

“I don't care, just as long as I get to see Harry one last time.”

 

“Perhaps you should reconsider your vow,” Severus suggested, turning his back on the ocean. “How do you think your Harry would feel if he had to watch you die trying to save him? Think about living instead.”

 

Draco watched Severus walk away, his last words echoing in Draco's mind.

 

~*~*~*~*~*~

 

The _Nagini_ spotted them not long after their initial sighting. Both crews scrambled to battle stations. Draco and Severus readied themselves to board the enemy ship once they were within range. The twins, Fred and George, had offered to serve as a distraction while they searched the ship for Harry. Draco had accepted without hesitation, thanking them though they brushed it off. According to them, wreaking havoc was its own reward. That had made Draco smile.

 

People were shouting now, calling out orders and statuses. The cannons had already been brought out and were loaded and waiting. Ron called out an order to fire just as they came within range. Draco ducked down behind the railing as cannonballs flew around him, blasting apart the hull and deck where they hit. He could only hope they were doing just as much damage to the enemy.

 

There was a lot of shouting and screaming. Hermione stood at the helm, wrestling with the ship as she attempted to keep them on course and within an effective range. She caught his eye and nodded. It was time for them to go.

 

“Come on,” Draco called to Severus, smacking him on the shoulder to get his attention. “We're up.”

 

Together they leaped for the free lines of the rigging, using them to swing across to the _Nagini_. Draco was pleasantly surprised to find he landed next to Severus on the deck of the enemy ship and not in the water as he was half expecting.

 

“Let's go,” Severus ordered, taking off for the door that lead below deck.

 

Draco followed him, dodging anyone who got in his way. They mostly ignored him, to occupied with the cannon fire and the twin's distraction, which appeared to be miniature explosions tossed onto the deck. Draco briefly wondered how dangerous the distraction really was and suspected it was more style than substance. Then they were through the door and Draco had to concentrate on cutting down the pirates that got in his way.

 

He fought hard, vaguely reminded of his first duel with Severus. This time, though, he was fighting alongside a pirate with a pirate crew as back up and a whole ship full of pirates as his enemies. Somehow, he felt at home amid the chaos. Perhaps piracy really was in his blood.

 

“Draco! The brig is through there,” Severus called, pointing to a wooden door that looked like all the rest. “Go find him. I'll keep them busy.”

 

“Aye!”

 

Draco bolted through the indicated door, crashing down the steps at top speed. He was heedless of his own safety, too eager to finally see Harry again that he paid no mind to the bumps and scrapes he got from banging into walls and the stairs.

 

“What's going on up there? What's happening?” A painfully familiar voice called out.

 

Draco stumbled down the last few steps and through the doorway where he stopped cold. There, standing with his face pressed to the bars of his cell and his hands gripping the bar to either side of his head, was Harry. He was filthy and ragged, but alive. Draco had never seen a more beautiful sight.

 

“Draco!” Harry shouted in surprise. “What are you doing here?”

 

“Saving your ass, Harry,” he quipped, rushing over. “Next time, don't wander off with pirates in the middle of the night. It's not generally considered good for one's health.”

 

“Thanks. I'll try to remember that,” Harry replied with a sarcastic eye roll. “How do you plan on getting me out of here?”

 

Draco looked around, hoping to see the keys, but they weren't there. Instead, he did find several loose planks of wood that must have blown off the ship with the cannon fire. He grabbed two pieces, putting the end of one through a gap in the bars of Harry's cell door and the other perpendicularly beneath it.

 

“These are half pin-barrel hinges. The door should just lift free,” he explained. Harry gave him a brilliant grin.

 

“Well, get on with it. I haven't got all day.”

 

Draco did as he was told and lifted the door off its hinges. It clanged to the floor and Harry was free. He stepped out quickly, walking straight into Draco's open arms. Draco wrapped him in a hug, holding Harry tightly and murmuring to him.

 

“I thought I'd lost you,” he said. “Don't ever do that again.”

 

“I won't, Draco. I promise.”

 

“Not to interrupt, but we don't have time for a touching reunion right now,” Severus' voice sounded from the doorway.

 

Draco and Harry both turned to look at him. Harry smirked a little when he saw Severus.

 

“I never expected to see you again, especially saving my life for the second time.”

 

“What makes you think I'm rescuing you?”

 

“You wouldn't be here if you weren't,” Harry pointed out. “Besides, who else would Draco have gotten to help him mount a rescue operation?”

 

“I concede your point,” Severus said. “Now, may we go? If we dawdle much longer we'll be captured.”

 

“No.”

 

Draco stared at Harry, surprised. “Why not, Harry?”

 

“Lestrange has the medallion I took from you when we fished you out of the ocean eight years ago,” Harry explained. “Sorry about that, by the way, but I didn't want you mistaken for a pirate and hanged.”

 

“Is there a point to this?” Severus interrupted.

 

“She's going to use it to resurrect Voldemort,” Harry said. “We have to stop her.”

 

Severus cursed under his breath, but turned on his heel and led the way back to the deck. “Let's get going, then!”

 

Harry and Draco followed close behind. They had just made it out onto the deck when they ran into a group of very angry, armed pirates. Draco pushed Harry behind him, using his sword to disarm one while Severus disarmed another and knocked them aside so they could get through. They dodged around the pirates and made a break for the nearest railing.

 

Musket fire and cannon fire rang through the air. Parts of the ship exploded, throwing large splinters everywhere. Harry searched the deck for Lestrange as Draco dragged him along, but there were too many people and he couldn't find her.

 

The pirates were herding them toward the edge, trying to block them into a corner. Draco and Severus stood in front of Harry, backing him up toward the railing as they fended off anyone who came too close. Finally, Harry's back hit the hard wood of the railing and he had to push against Draco's shoulder to stop him knocking Harry right over the edge. Draco glanced back and saw their predicament, cursing under his breath and just barely parrying the next strike.

 

“Looks like you're out of options,” Lestrange said, moving to the front of the crowd as her crew parted to let her through. “Return the boy to me and I might let you leave in one piece.”

 

“No,” Draco said. “If you want Harry, you'll have to go through me.”

 

“Draco, no!” Harry protested.

 

“You should listen to him,” Lestrange suggested. “That boy knows what lengths I will go to to get what I want. And I want his blood.”

 

“It's not happening,” Draco insisted.

 

“Please, Draco.”

 

“I'm sorry, Harry, but I'm not losing you again.”

 

Draco turned around quickly, dropping his sword and giving Harry a quick shove that sent him sailing over the railing and into the water below. He hit with a loud splash that, while not the most pleasant experience he had ever had, hurt a lot less than his fall from the fort what seemed a lifetime ago.

 

Harry came up spluttering and would have shouted at Draco if he wasn't already in enough trouble. He could just barely see the pirates closing in on Draco and Severus from his awkward vantage point and was trying to figure out the best way to get back on the ship so he could help them when several of the pirates fell.

 

A great cheer came up from the _Firebolt_ at the arrival of what Harry could just barely make out as the _Comet_. The King's Navy had arrived. Harry briefly wondered at the impeccable timing until he realized this must have been part of Draco's plan all along. He knew that an officer of the Royal Navy had few resources for tracking down pirates and were forbidden to use the best resource they did have, captured pirates. But Draco, as a civilian, could negotiate and work with a pirate. Then all Commodore Lupin would have had to do was follow Draco and Severus.

 

Harry grinned and began swimming toward the _Comet_ , trusting that the commodore would take care of the remaining pirates and rescue Draco and Severus. His sailors were already picking off some of the enemy pirates with their muskets. The pirates trying to capture Draco and Severus were scattering, returning to their stations so they could flee.

 

Draco and Severus took the opportunity to jump overboard. No one stopped them, likely thinking three men in the ocean was enough of a distraction to allow them to escape. Harry changed course as soon as he saw the other two diving in, swimming toward the twin splashes and managing an awkward hug for Draco when he resurfaced.

 

The _Comet_ , rather than give chase, halted nearby so the crew could cast out three lines for Harry, Draco, and Severus to grab on to, which they did and were pulled on board. Commodore Lupin was there to meet them. He knelt on the deck and wrapped his arms tightly around a bemused and soaking wet Harry.

 

“It's good to see you, too, Commodore,” Harry said, patting the man on the back awkwardly.

 

“I am so glad you're safe, Harry. And I'm sorry I couldn't come sooner.”

 

“It's alright. Everything worked out in the end.”

 

Lupin pulled back and smiled at him, then turned that same smile on Draco. “It did, didn't it?”

 

“Yes,” Draco agreed.

 

The commodore nodded, standing and offering his hand to Severus. “It's been a long time, Severus. I doubt you remember me. After all, we met many years ago.”

 

“Of course, I remember you,” Severus said, accepting the hand and getting to his feet. Harry and Draco followed suit. “You were a member of the crew of the _H.M.S. Phoenix_. It was you who argued for my pardoned.”

 

“Indeed.”

 

“The _Phoenix_?” Harry repeated. “You served under my father?”

 

“I did,” Lupin nodded, turning to Harry. “In fact, that's what I wanted to talk to you about the day of my promotion.”

 

“You wanted to talk about my father?”

 

“I wanted to offer you a home, now that I could afford to provide for you. Your father was a dear friend of mine and I hated that I had to watch his son being treated so poorly in the hands of his relatives.” Lupin smiled fondly. “It appears that won't be a problem anymore.”

 

He looked at Draco, who gave him a quizzical look. Lupin laughed.

 

“I don't understand,” Harry finally admitted.

 

“Draco does. You should ask him.”

 

Harry turned to Draco. “Draco?”

 

“Er... I...” Draco stammered, casting irritated glances at both Lupin and Severus.

 

“Come, Severus,” Lupin said, gesturing toward the helm. “Let's give these two some privacy.” He turned back to Harry and Draco. “The bow is a decent place to have a private conversation, if you were so inclined,” he suggested and walked away with Severus in tow.

 

Harry and Draco took the hint and made their way to the bow. All the sailors on deck ignored them, keeping their attention on their assigned tasks for which Draco was grateful. When they finally reached their destination, Draco opted to look out at the scenery, trying to put off the inevitable. Harry, however, wasn't the patient type and decided Draco had had enough time to be shy. He wanted answers.

 

“Draco? What did Commodore Lupin mean?”

 

Draco sighed. “Harry, you remember the day we met?”

 

“Of course. The commodore fished you out of the ocean,” Harry said.

 

“True, but I was referring to how you took care of me and how we spent every second together after I was well again.”

 

“Sure. I remember,” Harry said with a fond smile. “We were inseparable. I hated to leave you at the docks. I never forgot you, though. Not a day went by that I didn't think of you.”

 

“Me, too,” Draco admitted, glancing shyly at Harry out of the corner of his eye.

 

“Really?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Draco?”

 

“Hm?”

 

“Why?”

 

Draco turned to give Harry a disbelieving look. “For the same reason I commandeered a ship of the fleet with a pirate and sailed across the Caribbean to get you back.”

 

“But, why?”

 

Draco reached up and cradled Harry's face in his hands. “Because I love you, you idiot,” he said and leaned in to kiss him as the sun set over the horizon.

 

[CLICK HERE TO RETURN TO LIVEJOURNAL TO COMMENT](http://hd-smoochfest.livejournal.com/142254.html) (OR COMMENT BELOW!)


End file.
